


Addiction

by excellinor



Series: Anubis/Walt [2]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excellinor/pseuds/excellinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Walt desceu sua mão pelas costas do menor até apalpar sua bunda. </p><p>— Walt... — ele sussurrou baixo, rebolando minimamente — você está me viciando nisso. </p><p>— Essa é a ideia. — disse mordendo o lóbulo do pálido. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> história postada nos sites: Social Spirit e Nyah! Fanfiction

Já fazia um tempo desde que Anúbis estava quieto, Walt acostumou-se tanto com as conversas antes de dormir que não ter o pálido falando em sua mente era um pouco solitário, tentou entrar em contato, perguntar o motivo do silêncio, mas o deus não respondia, estava presente, mas sem qualquer palavra. 

O moreno estava deitado, olhando para o teto, o quarto não parecia tão escuro como sempre estava ou como estava no dia em que teve o primeiro contato com Anúbis; relembrava aquela noite todo momento e, por esse motivo, sempre ouvia piadinhas do deus que compartilhava sua mente, mas ele não podia evitar, era uma lembrança tão boa... 

Ele mordeu os lábios, ainda mais, tempo fazia que ele não via Anúbis pessoalmente, sentiu falta de passar as mãos pela pele branca e macia, morde-lo, beija-lo... 

E quanto a voz? Sussurrando, gemendo daquele jeito manhoso...

Suspirou, descendo a mão pelo próprio abdômen despido, onde estava o deus para encabular-se em sua mente e pedir para ele não fazer aquilo tão de repente? 

Walt pousou a mão direita sobre o próprio membro, coberto pela box, acariciando com a palma. Daria tudo para ouvir um se quer suspiro do imortal.

Ele apertou o volume, sentindo crescer, pensou no rosto do outro nas poucas noites que ele apareceu pessoalmente, corando aos poucos a cada toque, de um jeito que nem parecia estar vivo há tanto tempo. 

O americano envolveu a mão no próprio pênis, contato direto, desceu-a devagar, girando durante o movimento, suspirou mais alto. 

— Anúbis — ele sussurrou, repetindo o movimento mais vezes, ainda devagar. 

Ele persistiu nisso, masturbando-se ao meio de chamados, tentando fazer com que o egípcio se manifestasse.  
Mordeu os lábios, insatisfeito com a demora do outro.

Quando ele estava desistindo de fazer isso para atrair Anúbis e estava prestes a aumentar a velocidade e terminar o mais rápido possível antes que qualquer outro aprendiz da casa do Brooklyn ouvisse, Walt sentiu a beirada da cama afundar, do mesmo jeito que no primeiro dia com Anúbis. 

O quarto não estava tão escuro quanto no passado, mas o deus estava lá.

Walt olhou para o garoto pálido parado de joelhos em cima da cama e, mordendo os labios, o viu engatinhando para próximo, ficando praticamente de quatro sobre o maior.

— Você não presta. — Anúbis disse baixo, encarando o moreno.

Walt riu. 

— E você muito menos. 

O deus sorriu, aproximando-se mais e beijando o parceiro, calmo no princípio, mas os dois já estavam entregues um ao outro há tempos. 

— Diz isso, — Anúbis começou — mas faz de tudo para me trazer até aqui.

— E você vem sem pensar duas vezes. — O moreno mordeu os lábios do pálido. 

— A culpa é sua. — respondeu segurando os suspiros, o maior começara a mordiscar a pele de seu pescoço — relembrando daquele dia...

Ele gemeu baixinho quando sentiu um chupão em seu pescoço. 

— Desculpe. — ele riu — eu fiquei preocupado com o seu sumiço...

Walt desceu sua mão pelas costas do menor até apalpar sua bunda. 

— Walt... — ele sussurrou baixo, rebolando minimamente — você está me viciando nisso. 

— Essa é a ideia. — disse mordendo o lóbulo do pálido. 

— Não está entendendo... — Anúbis gemeu manhoso — as necessidades de deuses são difíceis de suprir, se eu me viciar nisso vamos ter um problema.

— Não vejo como transar com você durante a noite toda possa ser um problema. — ele passou a língua pelo lábio inferior do deus. 

Anúbis suspirou, seu corpo parecia quente demais para um deus da morte, ele sentia uma necessidade louca do maior em seu interior, nunca havia se sentido tão humano quanto naquele momento. 

— Então, vamos fazer isso logo. — ele disse, levantando o corpo de um jeito que ficasse sentado sobre os joelhos e levou as mãos até o membro descoberto do moreno.

— Uou. — Walt sorriu surpreso, Anúbis estava mais corado que o costume.

— Não quer ir mais devagar? 

— Eu tenho mais de dois mil anos, cansei de perder tempo. — ele passou os dedos pela glande exposta, o moreno gemeu baixo. 

Walt já havia lido história de deuses que se apaixonavam por humanos e como o desejo sexual deles podia ser insaciável caso o convívio com o parceiro fosse muito ativo, mas ele não acreditava que isso teria efeito no deus da morte. Ora, a morte não era caracterizada pelo prazer, chegava a ser até mesmo intrigante observar o deus na luxúria.

O pálido cansou dos dedos dançando pela glande do parceiro e, sem aviso, desceu a cabeça até o membro e os substituiu pela própria língua. Walt arqueou um pouco o corpo pela sensação repentina. 

Anúbis sorriu, lambendo cada parte do membro exposto beijando e passando os lábios lentamente, adorava sentir o moreno movimentar o corpo pra frente, como se implorasse para ser chupado logo.

E, claramente, era isso mesmo que Walt fazia, já havia mais de uma semana desde o último boquete que recebeu do deus, o corpo humano do moreno estava sempre cansado demais para qualquer atividade durante aquele mês.

O egípcio pressionou os lábios abertos na glande, descendo-os lentamente até envolve-la completamente, sentia falta de sua boca preenchida tanto quanto seu interior. 

Walt gemeu quando sentiu a boca do pálido deslocando-se para baixo, capturando cada polegada possível de seu membro, Anúbis parecia estar se esforçando muito naquilo, queria o pênis do parceiro mais fundo em sua garganta e tentava concretizar esse desejo. O moreno levou os dedos até o cabelo escuro do menor, agarrando-o.

O deus olhou para cima proporcionando a Walt uma visão maravilhosa. 

Não foi a extensão inteira, mas havia muito do membro na garganta do imortal, mais do que em qualquer das outras vezes; o moreno gemeu observando metade de seu íntimo sendo revelado e depois escondido pelos lábios de Anúbis, o deus gemia junto gostando das expressões que causava ao parceiro. 

Ele voltou a boca ao início do membro lentamente, fazendo um barulho de lábio estalando quando afastou-se, contemplou o estrago que fez com um sorriso no rosto, Walt ofegava com a respiração do menor tão próximo ao íntimo úmido pela saliva. 

— Eu quero testar uma coisa. — O americano disse, fazendo o deus levantar uma sobrancelha em dúvida. 

— Que tipo de coisa? — disse rouco pelo esforço anterior. 

— Só deite de bruços, prometo que vai ser boa coisa. 

Anúbis não teve nem tempo de analisar a situação, se fizesse isso talvez o sorrisinho do moreno o tivesse feito recuar, mas ele sentiu-se tão necessitado que qualquer tipo de toque era bem vindo. 

Ele obedeceu, deitando-se na cama onde antes o próprio mortal encontrava-se, respirou fundo quando sentiu a cama afundando perto de sua perna, graças a posição de joelhos que o maior estava mantendo sobre si.

As mãos de Walt deslizaram pelas costas do deus lentamente, acariciando-o por cima da camisa preta e levantando a mesma, Anúbis sentiu-se um pouco incomodado por ainda estar vestido. 

— Walt... — ele disse manhoso. — tire isso de mim. 

O moreno sorriu, sentia que as coisas seriam divertidas hoje. E obedeceu, puxando a camisa para cima e recebendo uma ajudinha do próprio dono dela quando descolou seu peito do colchão, não demorou muito para o tecido estar do outro lado do quarto. 

O moreno desceu a boca pela pele exposta, mordendo levemente os ombros e costas, o imortal gemia baixo e arrastado. 

As mãos desceram para a cós da calça, envolvendo o quadril do menor e indo para frente; Anúbis descolou o corpo novamente do colchão para deixar que Walt abrisse seus botões e zíper, a calça e a cueca do deus foram puxadas para baixo, parando logo abaixo de sua bunda. 

O pálido suspirava, esses toques fantasmas não o satisfaziam, o maior parecia delicado demais, não era isso que ele queria. 

Não hoje. 

— E o que isso tem de novo? — Ele disse com a voz uma oitava acima, impaciente.

— Calma... — o moreno disse dando um pequeno tapa em uma das nádega, Anúbis gemeu baixo, manhoso. 

— Faça isso de novo. — ele pediu quase num sussurro.

— O que? — ele disse sorrindo — Isso?

E bateu-o de novo, dessa vez com um pouco mais de peso na mão, o gemido foi um pouco mais alto e o deus acenou positivamente, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. 

— Você gosta? — perguntou enfatizando com mais um tapa na nádega oposta.

O deus empinou a bunda mais para cima, procurando áreas de contato com a mão grande do parceiro. Assentiu sentindo seu rosto ficar inteiro quente, os dedos de seu pé contorceram-se um pouco. 

Walt repetiu o movimento, num tapa rápido e forte, arrancando um gemido alto do menor, olhou para a região atingida vendo-a tingir-se de um vermelho claro totalmente tentador. Ele esfregou os dedos por cima, sentindo a carne quente no local maltratado, sorriu antes de fazer seu próximo movimento. Aquilo seria interessante. 

Ele abaixou a cabeça e esfregou os lábios na nádega vermelha, ouviu o deus vacilar na respiração e virar à cabeça um pouco para trás, tentando olhar. 

Walt levou cada uma das mãos a um lado da bunda do parceiro, afastando somente um pouco seu rosto e abrindo-a, expondo a entrada do deus. 

O pálido gemeu baixo e agudo ao sentir a respiração do maior sobre o local, mordeu os lábios ao encarar o moreno por uns segundos antes de ve-lo mergulhar para o local aberto e passar a língua rapidamente sobre seu ânus.

Anúbis sentiu o estômago pular com a nova sensação, aquele breve contato havia feito seu sangue correr de um jeito muito mais rápido, pareceu ferve-lo. Ele não teve reação sonora, mas sua expressão deixava bem claro que o maior poderia continuar, Walt sorriu e, novamente, abaixou seu rosto para a entrada do pálido, lambendo-a lentamente. 

O imortal gemeu, suas pernas pareciam ter derretido enquanto ele sentia o moreno rodear a língua pelo local, pressionando-a sobre, o deus rebolava o máximo que podia o quadril tentando obrigá-lo a acelerar. 

E ele conseguiu, Anúbis soltou um gritinho baixo e jogou o rosto novamente no travesseiro quando sentiu a língua do moreno o penetrar. 

— Walt... — ele gemeu abafado pela fronha, esparramava mais as pernas para dar mais espaço ao maior, empinando para trás tentando sentir tudo que conseguia dentro dele, aquilo era bom, era ótimo e quente.

Mas não era o suficiente. 

O deus contorcia o pé na cama gemendo baixo, sentiu as mãos do maior apertando sua bunda firmemente enquanto a língua ia e vinha em seu interior.

— Walt... — ele chamou. — Eu preciso de mais... 

Ele disse isso baixo, quase para si mesmo, mas já bastou, o moreno afastou-se ouvindo um gemido frustrado e guiou seu corpo sobre o outro, de um modo que pudesse sussurrar ao ouvido do imortal. 

Anúbis adorou a sensação do peso de Walt acima dele, sentiu-se preso ali, vulnerável pra qualquer tipo de uso que o moreno quisesse fazer com ele. 

— Diga-me o que você quer. — o americano sussurrou rouco, estremecendo todo o corpo do menor. 

— Me fode. — Anúbis disse sem pensar duas vezes. 

Walt gemeu baixinho, soltando mais seu peso sobre o deus, aproveitou para deslizar um pouco seu corpo para cima e para baixo, roçando seu pênis na bunda entre aberta do outro. 

O pálido arqueou-se para cima, clamando contato. 

Mas o moreno fez o contrário, descolou os corpos e puxou algo da mesinha ao lado da cama. Anúbis animou-se ao ouviu o clique familiar. 

Fazia quase dois meses que estavam juntos e já na segunda semana Walt comprou aquele lubrificante. A verdade é que ele conseguia ser um vadio necessitado muitas vezes durante poucos dias. 

Por isso era interessante ver os papéis se inverterem, porque Anúbis nunca reclamava e aceitava transar de bom grado, mas também nunca implorava para isso acontecer. 

— Vamos logo com isso. — o deus disse rebolando.  
E muito menos tanto quanto agora. 

— Você está mais atrevido que de costume, Anúbis. — o moreno riu divertido, espalhou o lubrificante nos dedos e esfregou-o para aquecer, com eles rondou a entrada do menor de um jeito provocante. 

— Você é que está sendo um idiota. — ele ofegou. 

Walt riu mais uma vez.

— Falando assim você me magoa, Cleópatra. — enfatizou a última palavra, sabendo como o deus odiava aquele pequeno apelidinho. 

— Idiota. — ele disse novamente, mas perdeu o fôlego antes de conseguir falar mais alguma coisa, pois finalmente o mortal estava penetrando seu indicador na entrada do deus.

— Isso... — Ele gemeu baixo, abraçando o travesseiro em que escondia o rosto. 

— Você está tão entregue hoje. — Walt inclinou-se para falar perto ao ouvido do menor. — Sentiu falta é? Do jeito como eu te enlouqueço em um só toque.  
Anúbis gemeu baixo, assentindo com a cabeça.

O dígito se movia lentamente, explorando as paredes internas suavemente, o deus perdeu o fôlego mais uma vez ao sentir o dedo médio juntar-se ao outro 

— Diga, o quanto você gosta do jeito que eu brinco com você? O quanto você gosta do jeito que eu te fodo? 

Anúbis gemeu mais alto ao sentir os dedos estocando-o pela primeira vez na noite. 

— Nn... E-Eu vivo por isso. — respondeu baixo, movendo o quadril a favor do movimento. 

Walt mordeu os lábios com a resposta, sentindo seu coração acelerar, na verdade o próprio moreno estava vivo por causa disso, saber que ele e seus atos causavam o mesmo ao imortal era um estupor.

Ele estocou os dedos mais uma vez, ouvindo o gemido mais alto do parceiro. 

— Walt, por favor... — Anúbis ergueu a cabeça, olhando para trás e gemeu choroso. — Já está bom, só comece logo. 

O moreno assentiu, plantando um beijo no ombro do pálido antes de distanciar o corpo e retirar os dedos do interior alheio.

— Vire para mim. — pediu. 

Anúbis balançou a cabeça em negação. 

Walt ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. 

— Eu... — ele pareceu corar ainda mais. — Eu queria testar uma coisa.

Walt sorriu ao ouvir o deus usando as mesmas palavras que ele usou mais cedo. 

— E o que seria? 

Mais vermelho ao rosto do imortal.

— Ei, pode falar qualquer coisa para mim, sabe disso. 

Ele assentiu, gemendo baixo. 

— Eu quero... Quero que você me domine. — ele falou rápido, envergonhado.  
Walt sentiu o coração vacilar a batida. 

— Como? — perguntou, só para ter certeza, mas não negou o pedido.  
O pálido respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

— Porra, faça o que quiser comigo, eu só quero que isso seja tão forte que eu possa sentir até no submundo. 

Walt sentiu-se extremamente ligado, não somente pelo deus ter feito o uso de um palavrão (que depois ele iria perguntar se aquilo foi algo que aprendeu com Sadie), mas também por aquele desejo, por Anúbis ser um deus e praticamente implorar para um mortal que transe com ele brutalmente. 

— OK, eu posso fazer isso. — o moreno respondeu, empurrando a cabeça do parceiro para o travesseiro, fazendo-o gemer abafado e surpreso com o ato. 

Walt puxou mais para baixo o jeans do imortal e, finalmente, penetrou. 

Foi sem aviso, sem calma e num escorregão só, ouviu o choramingo baixo do pálido e, por alguns segundos, ficou preocupado com a hipótese de ter machucado ele, mas isso desapareceu assim que sentiu o menor tentando se movimentar abaixo dele.

O moreno soltou os cabelos do outro, deixando-o descolar o rosto da fronha, e levou as mãos as do mesmo, entrelaçando-as e, assim, começou o movimento. 

Ele moveu o corpo para frente com força já no primeiro, ouvindo um gritinho agudo do deus, repetiu isso descompassadamente, sem poupar dureza em seu quadril.

— Ahn... Walt! — Anúbis choramingava, surpreso sempre a cada novo movimento. Era tudo imprevisível e ainda calmo, mesmo em meio a força.  
Até as estocadas começarem. 

O deus achava que estava preparado para o que vinha, até porque ele mesmo havia pedido por isso, mas enganou-se; aquilo era ainda mais do que esperava, Anúbis sentiu o que era realmente ser aberto, praticamente rasgado, a queimadura que sentia sempre que o pênis alheio batia incansavelmente em seu interior, roçando as faixas nervosas presentes nas paredes de sua entrada o destruíam com tanta força quanto Walt usava para movimentar-se. 

Sua garganta já estava ferrada, seu membro já doía pela necessidade de ejacular, as sensações tremiam ao redor de seu corpo de um jeito tão maravilhoso que ele estava quase delirando ao gemer e, detalhe, eles haviam apenas começado. 

Aquilo tornava-se extremamente perigoso, pois cada movimento atrás do outro, cada entrada brusca que o moreno fazia e toda palavra sussurrada aos ouvidos do deus o faziam entregar-se aquilo, como um vício.

A verdade era que Anúbis amou o sexo com Walt desde a primeira vez, desde que o humano desvirginou-o de toda e qualquer relação carnal e, consequentemente, depois desses meses, emocional. 

Mas, agora, ele sentia aquilo na pele, correndo no sangue e subindo à cabeça, essa vontade louca de ser fodido, usado, dominado, exatamente como hoje, exatamente como agora. 

Porque Anúbis conseguia ser uma tremenda de uma vadia quando queria.  
E ele queria muito. 

— Walt! — Ele gemia alto — Não.. Não pare! Ah!

— Eu amo quando você geme assim. — ele disse movendo o quadril para frente num ritmo delirante — Como a puta que você é.  
Como se quisesse afirmar isso, Anúbis deixou o som escapar ainda mais alto.

— É tudo... nh... por sua culpa. — Ele abriu a boca num grito silencioso quando sentiu seu corpo indo para cima na cama por um golpe do maior. 

— Minha? — ele mordeu o ombro do menor, fazendo-o arquear-se de uma maneira magnífica, já que os movimentos conseguiam ser ainda mais profundos com isso. — Preciso relembrar quem implorou por isso?

— Você; ah!... Me chamou aqui! — o deus disse em meio a um gemido alto.

— Chamei. — Walt passava os lábios sobre a nuca do menor, estremecendo-o, ouvia o barulho de pele chocando com pele e os lamentos do imortal como se quisesse gravar aquilo na memória para toda vida. — Eu sempre te chamo, — ele mordeu o ombro do rapaz — e você sempre vem. 

Anúbis suspirou, vencido, voltando aos barulhos que fazia anteriormente, sentiu os braços do maior passar pelo seu corpo e tentando envolver seu peito; o deus tentou o máximo que podia desgrudar o corpo do colchão e, assim que fez isso, sentiu o moreno puxá-lo para trás, levando-o para seu colo. 

O deus fechou os olhos com o impacto repentino, Walt passou um dos braços pelo peito do pálido e outro num fraco aperto no pescoço, o imortal apertou os dedos no braço do parceiro, mordendo os lábios.

Sentia o membro do outro invadi-lo ainda mais fundo, o maior obrigava-o a cavalgar sem hesitação, maltratando a pele de sua bunda que batia com a coxa de Walt, esquentando o local. 

— Anh... nhn... Walt! — O pálido deu um gritinho no final, sentindo os lábios do mortal puxar a pele de seu pescoço fortemente. 

Aquilo com certeza ficaria marca. 

Que credibilidade incrível tem um deus da morte com um chupão no pescoço, não é?

Walt deu uma risada baixa, começando a afrouxando o aperto dos braços ao redor do imortal. 

— Vai, de joelhos pra mim, cachorrinho. — ele disse rouco no ouvido do menor — Quero acabar isso te dando o tratamento que você merece. 

Anúbis gemeu, obedecendo, jogou o corpo para frente, ficando de quatro para o parceiro. Não teve nem tempo de inspirar ar o suficiente e já sentiu o pênis do outro enterrar-se em sua entrada. 

— Ghn! — ele exclamou com a súbita invasão. 

Walt não poupou seus próprios músculos, sentia-os ardendo, queimando, mas não parava, simplesmente não conseguia, todos os sons que o menor fazia eram o que seu corpo se movesse no automático, implorando por mais e mais, até que o mais não fosse suficiente. 

E Anúbis sabia que aquele era o contrato do fim de sua seriedade, de sua aparência divina, pois a cada dia junto ao maior sentia-se cada vez mais humano, provavelmente, se envergonharia disso mais tarde. 

Mas só mais tarde.

— Walt... E-Eu... — ele começou, sentia uma sensação de aperto em suas entranhas, seu corpo havia escorregado para frente de um jeito que somente seu quadril estava levantado, totalmente a deriva; cada estocada nova sentia seu pré-gozo vazar mais e ele estava quase ejaculando sem nem mesmo tocar-se.

O moreno entendeu, inclinando um pouco o corpo — fazendo o pálido soltar um gemido agudo pela profundidade em que sentia o membro do parceiro pulsando — e levou a mão direita até o falo do imortal. 

Anúbis fechou os olhos, apertando os punhos sobre o lençol, o mortal começou a masturba-lo e o deus simplesmente não conseguia ser capaz de administrar tudo que seu corpo sentia, cada emoção e sensação bagunçava sua cabeça e piorava o estado de sua garganta. 

Ele não conseguiu avisar quando veio, mas elevou sua voz no momento, melando de branco a mão do moreno. 

E Walt sorriu, envolvendo o corpo do deus mais uma vez e aumentando a força é a rapidez significativamente enquanto sentia-se perto do fim.

Ele soltou um gemido arrastado que serviu de aviso para Anúbis — ainda em ecstasy — do que estava acontecendo.

— Dentro! — ele disse rápido e agudo, segurando nos braços do maior como se quisesse evitar que ele se afastasse. 

Walt não respondeu, estava ocupado demais sentindo o aperto que o interior do menor havia se tornado, perdeu-se no calor e nos sons que pálido ainda soltava quando, ainda no movimento desesperado, enterrou-se lá com força, preenchendo o imortal.

Os ofegos de ambos se misturavam enquanto Anúbis tombava na cama ainda com Walt sobre ele, o moreno puxou devagar o membro de dentro do menor, ouvindo um resmungo baixo e arrastado do outro ao deixa-lo vazio.

O maior virou o corpo, jogando-se ao lado do pálido. 

— Lembre-me de ficar tempos sem transar por mais vezes, se o final for sempre esse. — Walt falou em um risinho.

— Não acho que eu iria conseguir. — o deus disse, a voz totalmente rouca e arrasada. 

O americano sorriu, virando seu rosto para encarar o parceiro. 

— Acho que acordamos a casa inteira. 

Anúbis riu. 

— Acho que eu não ligo. 

— Você está, realmente, bem abusado hoje. — o moreno virou o corpo para olhar melhor o outro, Anúbis fez o mesmo — O que houve com aquele menino tímido e envergonhado da nossa primeira vez? Você corava só de tocar em minha barriga.

O imortal deu de ombros.

— Eu já disse que a maior parte disso é culpa sua. — Ele sorriu aproximando mais o rosto do outro. 

— Não faço tudo sozinho... — Walt imitou o movimento. 

— Sei que não. — ele roçou o nariz no do maior. — E como eu amo isso.

— Ama é? Qual parte amou mais? — O moreno encostou a testa na do pálido, encarando-o com um meio sorriso.

— O que você falava durante... — Ele mordeu os lábios. 

— Tem muito mais de onde veio aquilo. — o moreno lambeu rapidamente os lábios do menor.

Anúbis fechou os olhos, roçando sua boca a do outro.

— Walt... — Ele disse num suspiro. — Ainda tem gente dormindo... Vamos acordar mais alguém?

O moreno sorriu, puxando-o para um beijo. 

Aquela noite só estava começando.


End file.
